Harry Potter: 100 (ish) word drabbles
by Paige.James
Summary: I am really bad at these so please don't judge :). I am pretty much going to be using prompts from readers (hopefully) or an online prompt generator to make 100-ish word stories/drabbles. These will take place in any generation so I'll probably have a few James and Lily ones and then I might have a few just about Teddy and Vicky. Please R R!
1. Big bro T,J,G

**Words: 102**

**Prompt: Cucumber (I asked my dad for a prompt)**

"I don't want to eat this Mumma!" Two year old James looked up at his Mum from his high chair.

"James. They're cucumbers. Look," Ginny stuffed a slice of cucumber in her mouth. "Mumma thinks they're yummy!"

The little boy glared at his Mum.

"So? It icky!" James flung a cucumber slice across the kitchen. Ginny looked at Teddy who got the message. Sometimes, Teddy was the only one who could control James.

"Jamesie, cucumbers aren't icky! Cucumbers are yummy!" Teddy grabbed three cucumber slices and placed them in his mouth. James did the same. Teddy was his big brother after all.

**A/N-PLEASE READ-**

**Ok. So I know this one was a bit weird. It was my first little 100 (ish) word drabble. It basically just shows how a lot of the time, younger siblings admire their older siblings and try to be like them (My sister was always copying me) and sometimes parents take advantage of that. I didn't really know what to do with cucmber so I plan on publishing another one today. And by the way, **

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**-Paige**


	2. No J,L (sr)

**01/01/2019**

**Words: 103**

**Prompt: Reject**

"Wait! Evans! Wait up!" Panting, James Potter caught up to Lily. She turned around, and glared at him.

"What do you want this time?" She knew exactly what he was going to ask though, given he had been asking the same thing since their third year at Hogwarts.

"Please! Just one date! Can't you see I'm dying!" The only problem was, she could see that he was emotionally dying, Lily knew that if she had a major crush on James, which would never happen, she would be hurt. But still, she said to him,

"No." And she walked away. Leaving James rejected, again.

**A/N-PLEASE READ-**

**YES! 2 drabbles published in 20 minutes! If you can't tell, this is about Harry's parents around the beginning of Year 6 (A bit before when I like to think they started to develop a friendship.) and not Harry's kids.**

**Paige :)**


	3. Your not my mum V,D

**01-10-2019**

**Words: 102**

**Prompt: Scold**

One thing Dominique Ginevra asked herself all the time was why older siblings were so annoying. Teddy wasn't that bad but he was friends with Victoire. And ALL Victoire did around Dom was scold her and get her in trouble. Because Victoire was "perfect"

Countless times, Victoire would find something to yell at Dom about. All Dom wanted was for her sister to let her be.

"_Dominique Ginevra! Your going to embarass me so much if you wear that horrid jersey or whatever you call them. Wear this pink dress instead."_

"_Your not my Mum! Leave me ALONE!"_

But she never did.

**A/N-PLEASE READ-**

**I don't know why but I find this one a bit funny because my younger sister likes to boss me around more than I boss her around. Oh and I forgot**

**J.K Rowling thought of Harry Potter before me. :( She owns all of this. Not me. ***SIGH*****

**Haha and I keep on telling myself, don't publish this, it's too short. But it's actually too long. (By two words.)**


	4. Over-Protective J, A, L

**02-12-2020**

**Words: 106**

**Promt: I got a suggestion from Champgirl to do a drabble about James and Al being protective over Lily (Next generation) **

Dear Dad,

Before you tell Mum about McGonagall's letter, let me explain. First off, Al and I only jelly-leg jinxed him. Second, We did it because he was snogging Lily! SNOGGING her Dad! Snogging my baby sister. So, naturally, we pulled them away from each other and when Al brought Lily upstairs to Gryffindor tower, I gave Avner (Ugly name too) a piece of my mind and when Al came back, we jinxed him. Of course Lils was pissed at us but I don't really know why. We were helping her. He's a smarmy git! But see, our intention was good! Say hi to Mum,

James

**A/N-PLEASE READ-**

**I have nothing against the name Avner, it just seemed like James to automatically insult anyone snogging his sister.** _**I know I haven't updated in a month**_**, so I'm trying to get back on track with writing my fan-fics. I have a few things to say though. **

**One, If you didn't notice, in my past two drabbles, the dates have been at the top of the drabble. Those were all posted on the first of january **_**2020 **_**and because it was New Years, I was still in the habit of writing 2019. Sorry about that! **

**Two, I want to thank ****Champgirl** **for being the first to review both my stories (And the only one to review this story so far) and for being really supportive. Good luck with your story! :)**

**Three, I only have 1 review and I really want that little number to make it to 2. Just send a review saying, "maybe you could work on this…." or even just suggesting a story! Oh and the reason I'm asking for you all to review was because only 1 out of the 44 people who read this story reviewed. I feel bad for asking, It's just I really want that blue number to say at least 2.**

**Four, I wanted to say thank you to everyone who is reading this story and waiting patiently for me to update, I really appreciate it!**

**Five, sorry about this really long A/N!**

**Love,**

**Paige :)**


	5. Her Tears Were Happy Tears L,J

**02-13-2020**

**Words: 122**

**Prompt: Lily and James wedding (Another prompt from champgirl)**

"I do." Once she said those words, not even waiting to be told to do so, James grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Even though Lily knew this was coming, the kiss still made her shiver, made her feel the rush of excitement that she always felt when he kissed her. The feeling that she felt when she arrived at Hogwarts, that she could do anything or be anything. Lily kissed him back, tears falling out of her eyes. "I'm sorry for not kissing you sooner." She smiled at him. He pulled away from the kiss and embraced her, muttering into her ear,

"I knew you would come around, It's the reason I waited."

Lily's tears were happy tears.

**A/N-PLEASE READ-**

**Ok, so I actually wrote this Wednesday, (The 12th) but I didn't get around to posting it because it was 11 at night. But here it is. :)**

**Also, I know I should have added more dialogue from other people, (ex; Sirius whistling) But I wanted to show how that in the moment, all Lily cared about was James, and forgot all about everyone.**


	6. The Little Pink Plus H,R

**02-13-2020**

**Words: 129**

**Prompt: Pregnant**

Hermione gulped. That little pink plus would change everything. Not that she wasn't delighted, it had just dawned on her how much it would change everything. She would have to take leave for at least six months, there would be loads of laundry to do, changing nappies, going clothes shopping often, nevermind, she could change clothes sizes with _engorgio, _the nursery had to be painted and set up,

"Bloody hell…" Hermione muttered to herself. "I'm having a baby!" The bathroom door creaked open behind her to reveal a perplexed faced Ron.

"Did I hear that right?" Hermione nodded, smiling. "Actually?" His face lit up.

"This is bloody brilliant!" He exclaimed, grabbing Hermione by the arm and pulling her into a soft, yet delightful kiss.

"I love you, Hermione Granger-Weasley"

**A/N-PLEASE READ-**

**I don't know why, but my favorite thing about this chapter is the title, "The Little Pink Plus" I guess it could be interpreted to mean different things before reading this chapter, which I like, but it also sounds cute and innocent, even though the details behind it aren't. hehe**

**Oh yeah, I also wrote this last night.**


End file.
